Metal Creatures of the Night
by Fianna9
Summary: For the prowlxjazz 2015 challenge set in Virtual Reality: Transformers playing Gargoyles.


Rating: G

Universe: G1 AU

Warnings: none

A/N: the original plotbunny disappeared down a burrow. This is the one that ran out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Disney's Gargoyles.

* * *

Jazz pondered the two shoe options before selecting the red flats for tonight's scenario. He waited patiently for the door to appear as he finished logging into the system and walked out into the hallway.

With a nod to the blond man standing beside the door, he murmured, "Good evening, Sideswipe."

"Good evening, Jazz," the spectacled man replied blandly, "Prowl is waiting for you before we begin tonight's activities."

Walking past, Jazz murmured, "Good job getting into character. Tonight's going to be fun."

"Isn't it always?" Sideswipe flashed a quick grin before shifting back to his impassive face as he followed Jazz into the office.

Seated behind the desk was a dark haired man with a goatee. Jazz stopped in front of the desk while Sideswipe moved to stand slightly to the right behind the man. "Hello, Prowler," Jazz purred as his avatar sat down on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs enticingly. "Everything in place, darling?"

"Of course," Prowl looked up from the monitors on his desk and smiled at the attractive red head in front of him. "Ratchet is planning a visit to catch up on Kup's latest story. While Kup has been enjoying exploring his character's visual challenge, he's a bit insulted that Ratchet thinks he's still successfully hiding his character's true species. He is going to call him out about it tonight," After a pause, Prowl continued, "I think I'll wait and see how that one play out on its own."

As Prowl motioned towards one of the screens, Jazz shifted a bit so he could watch Elita-One and Red Alert walking around Central Park. Elita's red jacket was hanging open despite the chilly weather, and she appeared to be half-listening to Red Alert as he rambled during their patrol. "Optimus is planning to follow them in case they run into trouble. Hot Rod finally mastered talking through his beak and is currently perched on the Brooklyn Bridge before he leaps into his patrol. Since it's Perceptor's turn to guard the Clock Tower tonight, Hound is going to graciously let him play with the computers for a few hours before convincing him to play fetch."

Jazz shrugged lazily and leaned towards the olive-skinned man, "At least Hound seems to enjoy a voiceless Avatar. The storyline wouldn't be the same without Bronx. It's just too bad he can't fly like the rest of them."

"Arcee and Trailbreaker have gotten over the awkwardness of being romantically paired and will be patrolling Queens tonight," Prowl and Jazz exchanged a smile. The flirting the trio had done when the new femme joined the main game after being involved in the side quest for so long had been extremely entertaining, and Optimus enjoyed playing the over-protective father.

"Wheeljack is in his laboratory. He claims he is planning to fix the changes he made to the Mutates, but he seems more interested in the finding the Loch Ness Monster plot point and keeps putting the plans on the backburner. Smokescreen likes his new form and doesn't want to change it. Springer and Brawn are enjoying flying but would like to go back to human Avatars, and Moonracer isn't pleased to have tawny fur. The only complaint I've heard is that they aren't too happy that the storyline has them in the sewers. Perhaps I should arrange circumstances so they have to be moved elsewhere?"

"Smokesceen will take you up on it after his challenge to Springer's leadership fails, sir," Sideswipe spoke up calmly from beside them.

"Good point, Sideswipe," Prowl leaned back in his chair. "Make arrangements for suitable living accommodations."

"Of course, sir," Sideswipe nodded slightly. "What about the Dinobots? Are they still upset at being clones of Autobots?"

"Most of them are settled comfortably with the Mutates, especially Swoop who has been having fun with his female Avatar. They would like to be off with Grimlock but understand that he has his own personal plotline going right now."

"As for the rest of the Autobots," Prowl turned to another monitor, "Ironhide and Chromia are currently in South America exploring their cyborg bodies and have joined the trio active in the rain forest. Cliffjumper is in Paris learning to be a businesswoman, while Mirage is back in Scotland revisiting his character's old castle. The two of them are don't like the connection between their Avatars, but Mirage has admitted that he finds the complexity of their storyline enjoyable and likes how it interweaves with the Three Sisters. Bluestreak, Huffer and Skids like jumping in and out of the plots and are hoping to continue."

"Cliffjumper was not pleased when he discovered his Avatar now turns human during the day." Sideswipe said impassively but with a twinkle in his eye.

Jazz grinned, "What did he expect would happen when he messed with Puck? 'Jumper's Avatar got exactly what she deserved playing with that mirror."

Prowl nodded, "Unfortunately, while Tracks and Sunstreaker enjoy the Avalon plotline immensely, Sunstreaker wants to be more involved with the outside plot instead of just continuing with the Aerialbots and Protectobots in Avalon."

"That would be because you made him Jazz's mother," Sideswipe spoke up again. "Do I get to play with Bumblebee tonight?"

"Well, I don't know…should we let the trickster out tonight?" Jazz turned to Prowl with a glint in her eye.

"I think Owen has earned the privilege of letting Puck out for a little while. Why don't you teach Bumblebee some more magic tonight?" Jazz watched Sideswipe break out in a diabolical grin before he schooled his features back to impassiveness, bowed and exited the office out into the castle hall high above New York.

"So, Sunstreaker likes being a grandmother?" Jazz grinned at Prowl as he slipped onto his lap. "Does Titania get another grandchild in this storyline?"

"Not in the current season, but we could try to add one in time for the next." Prowl and Jazz cuddled for a bit while Prowl brushed a finger against Jazz's blue tattoo. After a few moments, Jazz checked the server time, stood and helped Prowl climb to his feet.

"Ready to get started, Fox?" Prowl offered his arm after straightening his suit.

"Of course, David." Jazz took it as they headed out to continue their plans to take over the virtual world.

* * *

Because the bunny insisted:

New York Gargoyle Clan:

Optimus = Goliath, Ratchet = Hudson, Hot Rod = Brooklyn, Trailbreak = Broadway, Perceptor = Lexington, Hound = Bronx, Arcee = Angela

Clones:

Grimlock = Thailog, Swoop = Delilah, Slag = Brentwood, Sludge = Hollywood, Snarl = Burbank, Paddles = Malibu

Other Gargoyles

Cliffjumper = Demona, Ironhide = Coldstone, Chromia = Coldfire

Humans:

Prowl = David Xanatos, Jazz = Fox, Bumblebee = Alex

Elita-One = Elisa Maza, Red Alert = Matt Bluestone, Wheeljack = Anton Sevarius, Kup = Jeffery Robbins, Mirage = Macbeth

Mutates:

Springer = Talon (Derek Maza), Smokescreen = Fang, Moonracer = Maggie Reed, Brawn = Claw

Fae:

Sideswipe = Owen Burnett/Puck

Tracks = Oberon, Sunstreaker = Titania

Three Weird Sisters: Bluestreak = Phoebe, Huffer = Luna, Skids = Selene


End file.
